


Try To Remember

by mirrorcat_0429



Series: 101 Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cormfort, Fluff, Gen, Piano, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorcat_0429/pseuds/mirrorcat_0429
Summary: 小Tony教Thor如何彈鋼琴，而Thor又不小心壓壞了東西，Tony對此表示不滿但實際上無可奈何。





	Try To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> \- 此篇為101 Stark的系列聯文，背景大致是Tony Stark被變成了各式各樣的小小人  
> \- 此篇有不一定正確的知識  
> \- ooc、bug、二設有

 

「……縮小的鋼鐵之人，我為Loki犯的錯向你獻上萬分歉意。」Thor小心翼翼地將小小隻的Tony放在手中，生怕一個不小心他過多的氣力就會傷了比他手掌略小的人，他緩慢地將雙手捧高到可以讓Tony不用抬頭也能與他平視。

Tony還不太習慣這個大小，雖然剛剛跟一群自己鬧Thor很有趣，但現在只剩他自己時他反而感覺有些彆扭，他不自在地扭了扭身體，湛藍的雙眼一直盯著他，他只好也看著Thor的眼睛，「呃，大個兒，哇你現在應該是超級大塊頭，你知道嚴格來說我不是縮小，是分裂成好幾個吧？」

他搔了搔頭髮，不太習慣這麼坦然而誠摯的注視，他嘆了一口氣把手在放在Thor的鼻子上，「這不是你的問題，Thor，你不必把Loki做的事歸咎到你自己身上，況且我也沒有什麼實際損傷，你不要太歉疚。」

Thor見到Tony似乎真的沒有憤怒，稍稍地鬆了口氣，他將Tony放到床頭櫃上，自己則在床上盤腿面對他。

Tony站上牢靠的平面之後 — — 對他現在這個身形來說已經足夠牢靠了 — — 顯得輕鬆許多，他抬頭看看從道歉之後就一語不發的人，Thor望著落地窗外，目光悠遠而專注，但Tony順著他的眼光看去卻只看到一大片的藍天而已。

「大個子，你在看什麼？」

「阿斯加德的天空和此處是同樣的顏色，Stark。」Thor轉過頭來回答，表情平靜而眼裡的情緒卻太濃烈，只看了一眼Tony便像是觸電般地收回視線。

Tony沒見過Thor這副模樣，在他印象中Thor大多都是想笑就開懷大笑，絲毫不在意別人的目光；憤怒也是那種像火山爆發般勃然大怒，不留任何情面給對方。

連少有哀傷、悔恨的時候，Thor沒有掉過一滴淚水，面容卻異常悲痛。

Thor易讀難懂，他的心情往往都顯示在他臉上 — — Tony知道這是由於他足夠強大，並不是指力量的壓制，而是心靈的堅毅，他不需要靠著偽裝自己的情緒來防止別人利用這個傷害他、又或者對於他的傷痛不屑一顧 — — 但同時Thor心中所想又不是復仇者們所能理解的，只有在少部分的時刻大家才會想起他是活了上千年的神祇。

Tony不懂為何Thor特別提起天的顏色，是一時興起的話題？像是「今天天氣可真好啊！」這種寒喧的語句，只是他們早就過了需要用天氣來開頭聊天的關係－－應該說他們即使在初見時也沒有像一般人那樣閒聊－－又或者Thor單純只是想分享他待在地球的所見所聞，但若是如此為何他的眼神卻如此不平靜。

Tony猜不了，他跟Thor的邏輯不在同一線上，他也只能想到什麼說什麼，「哦？這麼說阿斯加德也有瑞利散射[1]？」

聽到他的反問，Thor歪頭疑惑，「Rayleigh？不，我不認識這人，或許Fandral知道 — — 」

「停停停，我錯了，我怎麼會想跟你這個蠢大個談科學，讓我們回到上一個話題，你說一樣的顏色怎了？」Tony在Thor要繼續時阻止了他，否則Thor大概要把他所有認識的人回憶一遍，而你是不會想知道活了上千年的人認識了多少人。

Thor仍然困惑卻沒有繼續追問，他很早就習慣Stark出爾反爾的說話方式，「看起來是同一片色彩，但米德加德卻不容易通往我的故鄉。」

Thor講的話像是詩詞一般，Tony更茫然了，「……Thor，你想家了嗎？」

「十分接近但不盡然，我憶起往昔，我和Loki仍是稚童的時光、天父親自訓練的課程、母后仍舊在世的時日。」Thor眉頭微皺，看似十分懷念的說著。

Tony擺擺他的小手，指著自己，「因為Loki做了這些的關係？」

「Loki喜愛對他有興趣之人做些無害卻麻煩的惡作劇。」Thor揚起一個弧度不大的笑容。

Tony乾巴巴地瞪著他，「那我還真是深感榮幸啊……」

Thor用手指輕輕拍了他的頭，而他的手被Tony憤憤地拍開了，他悻悻然地收回自己的手有些沮喪繼續說道，「以前由於天父和母后的緣故，大家總禮讓著Loki無傷大雅的玩笑，但久而久之他做的許多事不再那樣有趣時，大家從讓步變成忍讓，也因此Loki除了我和母親以外，身邊……沒有什麼比較親近的人。」

「而當母后逝去後，他就只剩我這個兄長了。」

「你是要我原諒他？」

Thor搖頭嘆息，目光又恢復了剛剛看著天外的模樣，「不，你有你的選擇權，我只是……我從來不如母后那般能勸說的了Loki。」

「你想她了。」

「是的，十分思念。」

Tony思考了一會，跳下床頭櫃在軟呼呼的枕頭著陸，他趴在上面對著Thor招手示意他躺下，Thor不明所以但仍順從他的指示，待Thor側躺在床上面對著小Tony，小Tony正雙腳交互搖擺。

「跟我說說她？」Tony對著Thor眨眨眼。

Thor對著Tony扯了一個不大的笑容，緩慢地說著，「母后是十分溫柔而堅強的人，她擅長看透人心，她總是明瞭Loki何時說的是謊言、天父從不開口的驕傲、又或者先一步阻止我的莽撞，」Thor停頓了一下，「母后總要我和Loki互相照顧，因為我們是家人。」

Tony雙手撐著面頰，「聽起來跟我媽媽很像，我是說……溫柔又堅強還有可以看透我心中所想那部分，不過你媽媽真的可以看透Loki嗎？」

Thor像是想起什麼懷念地笑了一下，「Loki他常常會做一些我想不透的惡作劇，像是把我變成一隻青蛙[2]、將Volstagg的頭髮染上綠色、讓Sif的武器無法發揮功用，又或是把自己的瞳孔顏色變成天空的藍色，但母后……」Thor又嘆了口氣，「卻都能理解。」

Tony靠近了一點拍拍他的臉以表安慰，「為什麼？前面的我都還多少明白，但為什麼是藍色？為什麼不是棕色？」

「我詢問過Loki，他說他喜愛那顏色。」

Tony挑眉，「你真的相信？」

「我不知曉，我分不清他何時是真何時是假，但我知道他，他是我從小到大一起成長的兄弟，Loki他並不真的如他所想的那樣，」Thor面色凝重，喃喃像是宣誓一般的話語，「我會等他回家，他只剩我這個家人了。」

Tony沒有兄弟姐妹，他不明白究竟為什麼Thor可以無數次原諒Loki的欺騙、隱瞞，甚至還是相信著Loki是他心中所認識的兄弟，但他看著Thor又難過又帶著希望的表情，想著Maria之前是不是也曾有過這樣的神情。

Tony忽然想起他坐在一架琴側面，金髮女人側過頭對著他微笑，整好自己的髮絲，細長的手指在鋼琴上譜出悠揚樂聲，Tony一直都很喜愛Maria彈琴的樣子，Maria也樂於教他那些音符。

Tony盯著Thor看了許久，久到Thor也直直地盯著他，兩人大眼瞪小眼對望時，Tony開口，「Thor……你想學彈鋼琴嗎？」

 

* * *

 

「手指要彎起來，像扮演老虎一樣，你要用前端，不是指腹，不然這樣你要用更多的力氣而且還容易對手造成負擔。」Tony站在黑色三角鋼琴的譜架上舉起雙手做了一個爪子的姿勢，Thor學著他的動作擺在琴鍵上，「你要放輕鬆、自然一點。」Tony不知道從哪裡變出了用黑色牙籤做的小指揮棒，指著坐在鋼琴前不自在的神。

一小時後。

「不不不……不是那樣，左右手必須同時按下去。」Thor同時按下去之後一臉茫然的看著Tony，Tony嘆了一口氣，「你要把右手無名指移到Re的位置，就你右邊兩格的位置，然後左手按下你現在的位置……」Thor面色糾結地同時按下去，Tony看著他臉皺成一團的樣子，有點頭疼扶著額頭，「我們還是從單手開始好了。」

又一小時半後。

Tony嚎叫，「不對，你要照著節奏來，達、達、達、達。」一邊拍手打著節奏，一邊瞪著Thor，而Thor聳聳肩示意他自己已經很努力了，Tony蔫了下去，「我們再練習一遍吧……」

再兩小時後。

「這首歌很簡單啊……你怎麼不會。」Tony整個人攤在黑白鍵上，懶懶地像一隻攤成鼠餅的倉鼠，Thor用手指揉了揉他的臉，又被Tony給拍開了。

Thor手指點著琴鍵，有些不甘願地說，「抱歉，我不太擅長這種小範圍的動作。」

Tony隨意地揮揮手，「沒事，是我強人所難了，鋼琴本來就是需要練習，我那時也學了有兩個小時。」

Thor聽完後，嘴角又撇更低了，看著Tony軟綿綿的樣子，Thor想起了個重要的問題，「為何突然想彈奏？」

Tony聽到問題，臉色有點緊張，「我家 — — 呃不是現在這裡，是以前的Stark大宅 — — 有一間琴房，那是準備給Maria的，她很常在那裡彈琴，剛剛教你那首，」Tony指著譜架上的樂譜，「Try to Remember[3]是她最常演奏的一首，後來Maria也教了我彈其他，但我最拿手的還是這首，所以我 — — 」

「你想她了。」Thor看著Tony躲躲閃閃的樣子打斷了他。

Tony跳了起來，佯怒用指揮棒指著他，「嘿，我還沒說完，你為什麼擅自打斷我？你應該要等我說完才發言，這是禮儀、禮儀 — — 」

Thor不管Tony的碎念，「既然我無法彈奏，那就你來彈奏如何？」

「天吶，你又打斷我，還有我這麼小是要怎麼彈琴，你是要我用跳的嗎？！」Tony激動地擺動手臂表示抗議。

Thor咧起一個很大的笑容，「就算變小，你仍然是Stark，即使現在你機械師的那部分不那麼顯眼，但總有一個你能夠做一架鋼琴出來，不是嗎？」

「……我有種被鄙視的感覺，Thor。」

「是你的錯覺，Stark。」

Tony覺得Thor的笑容更閃耀了，這讓他感覺更加不爽，訕訕地開口，「但我們要怎麼找到那隻可以幫我打造鋼琴的Tony？」

Friday悠悠地開口，「老闆，Maximoff小姐和另一個你正在製作迷你版團隊成員。」

「……妳就是專門看我笑話的吧？Friday。」Tony對於自己的管家盡責地拆自己臉面感到無語。

「老闆，我只是盡我所能讓你的生活更方便，這不是你創造我的意義嗎？」Friday以一句反問句完美地反駁了自己的造物主。

Tony誇張地捂著心口，像是被隱形的箭射中一般，「妳是到了叛逆期嗎？妳不愛我了嗎？妳這樣爸爸我會有多傷心啊？！」

Friday聽似畢恭畢敬地回答，「如果你得從人工智能這裡得到愛的話，那好吧，我十分的愛你，老闆。」

「Thor，你有沒有覺得她越來越像Pepper了？」Tony轉頭看向Thor試圖從他這邊獲得支持，而Thor在聽到這句話之後終於忍不住笑意，大笑不已，Tony一邊偷笑著，一邊拍打著Thor的手臂，「嘿，別笑了，快停止！有什麼好笑的！？」

 

* * *

 

「所以……你要一架鋼琴？」

兩個小Tony面對面站著，提問的那個挑起眉毛看向另一個Tony，而那個Tony指了指他身後和Wanda坐在一邊的神，「嗯，對啊，誰叫這個大塊頭笨死了，教都教不會。」

Thor有些委屈地指出，「你剛剛還說鋼琴需要練習，Stark。」

Tony拿著他的小指揮棒又一次針對那個神，「這是報復你剛剛嘲笑我。」

臉上有些顏料的那個Tony走到另個人身邊悄悄地在他耳邊說，「他為什麼叫你Stark？」

「因為他是Thor。」因為對方的聲量小了，Tony也降低了自己的音量回答。

「好像這樣可以解釋一樣。」另一個Tony翻了個白眼。

Wanda打斷了兩個小Tony的談話問道，「那我們要怎麼做？」

率先反應過來的是原本就在休息間找工具的Tony，他來回走著指出他們現在所需要的物品，「我們需要大大小小的木板、還有弦，但要製作鋼琴是很精細的工程，需要一定的長度、模板，而且還要調音，除非我們有……」他突然停住腳步，抬頭看著正在沉思的另一個自己。

而撐著指揮棒的Tony接著說，「現成適合我們大小的琴，但哪裡找這種東西？」能夠適合他們現在的尺寸，又要足夠精細到可以把弦放進去，如果Pepper在這裡的話，一定可以很簡單就……等等 — — 兩個小人的表情像是被點亮了，同時喊出，「Pepper！」

Pepper在Tony某年生日時送過一台按照真實鋼琴做的裝飾品，雖然沒有弦但做工仔細的程度連Tony都忍不住佩服，還把玩了好一陣子才放到自己的收藏櫃中。

一個Tony大聲嚷嚷要Thor趕緊去頂層找一台漂亮的白色裝飾鋼琴，還特別交代不能摔到，那是他很珍貴的禮物云云，而另一個則是請Wanda返回她的房間拿一些東西來。

在東西拿來之後，Tony開始進行他的改造工程，而Wanda用著自己的紅霧幫忙他，「這個接在這？」細長的紅霧把其中一個螺絲轉緊。

「是的，妳手真巧！」Tony很滿意的對著Wanda做好的地方點點頭，而Wanda擒著笑繼續動作，另一隻安裝著踏板的Tony則以著「你看看別人」的眼神看向Thor，而好奇的Thor並沒有看向他，只是向前傾身子，手順勢要往桌上放。

在Thor手撐著桌子的瞬間，在休閒室的四人都聽到了一聲東西被壓碎的聲音，Thor抬起手發現自己的手心有個扁平的小圓形物體，把它拿起來無辜地看著其他三人。

Tony — — 很明顯是做出被壓扁的東西的那個 — — 跳起來還乓的一聲撞到了鋼琴，「我的天吶，Thor，這是隊長的盾牌，沒了盾牌你要隊長怎麼辦？！」

「十分抱歉，分裂的鋼鐵之人，我沒有想到那是你為隊長製作的配備。」Thor老實地把自己壓壞的東西放回桌面並再誠摯地道歉一遍。

另一個Tony拿起盾牌左看看右瞧瞧之後定論，「這麼扁，看來它只能拿來當垃圾桶蓋了。」

Wanda看著剛剛還閃耀的神像是被刷淡了一個色度，即使心有不忍，依舊對以一種特別笨拙的方式安慰神的Tony指出盲點，「垃圾桶蓋？我想並沒有這個大小的垃圾桶喔。」

聽完之後的Thor感覺就快被刷成透明了，製造盾牌的Tony有些看不下去，只好撇撇嘴說，「好了，別沮喪了，這畢竟不是真的隊長的盾牌，這些人偶只是我做來……呃，好玩的？」

「噢？我以為是為了陪伴呢？」Wanda挑眉看著沒一下子又口是心非的Tony，而那個Tony只是尷尬地對她笑了笑。

拿著盾牌的Tony對著另一個小人說道，「說到垃圾桶蓋，你還記得嗎？」

另一個Tony向對方詢問，「Jarvis？」

「嗯，Jarvis。」Tony抱著盾牌點頭。

「Jarvis？」Wanda看了一眼仍然沒恢復過來的Thor之後問道，「你們知道其實我們不懂你們在打什麼啞謎吧？」

「你負責講唄，我把剩下的收尾。」做鋼琴的那個Tony把講故事任務丟給了抱著盾牌的那個，自己則溜過去繼續他的大工程。

Tony瞪了跑走的人一眼，回頭看著兩雙好奇的眼睛，是說Thor你有點恢復的太快了，Tony心中默默地吐槽，接著彆扭地揉揉自己的頭髮，「呃……我小時候或多或少有點英雄情節，Howard，就是我爸很常提起美國隊長怎麼打敗納粹，還有最後他因為拯救人民而掉入北冰洋。」

Tony的語速開始不自然地快了起來，「所以我就請求Jarvis — — 啊不是成為Vision核心的那個Jarvis，是以前跟Howard是好友，後來變成我們家管家的那個 — — 幫我弄一個盾牌出來，於是Jarvis就買了一個垃圾桶蓋，他把垃圾桶蓋塗成紅白藍再加星星的樣子給我玩，於是我小時候就拿著垃圾桶蓋跑來跑去，蠢斃啦，結束。」

Thor點頭，「他很愛你。」

Tony受不了兩人那種十分有感觸的善意視線，他一直都不擅長面對別人關懷的神情，他只好把自己埋在盾牌裡當鴕鳥，「我知道，要不然他幹嘛找一個蠢垃圾桶蓋給我，還在意那個蓋子是不是髒的，他不喜歡我髒兮兮，他總覺得那樣是他失職，但其實Howard才不在意咧。」

他記得那天Howard回來看到時，難得一見的露出可以說是寵溺的笑容，那時候Tony就想如果自己能成為像Steve那樣善良、堅定、有著美好品質的人，父親會更常回來看看自己吧？

只是後來即便他在機械方面展現出超乎常人的天才，又或是終於可以彈奏那些困難的曲目，Howard卻始終沒有在自己面前再笑的和那天一樣。

「你為啥抱著我？」埋在盾牌裡的Tony悶悶地對抱著自己的小人說道。

看著抱在一起安慰彼此的小人們，Wanda本來想說些什麼，期望他們能開心一點，而Thor拍拍她的手背對著她搖頭，Wanda看著異常通透的Thor收回了話語。

「我是你，你是我，我知道你在想什麼，別想了，琴做好了。」畢竟是自己，抱著Tony的小人聽起來也有些難過。

「知道了，」Tony站起來把盾牌放在琴邊，仔細端詳、觸摸、順帶彈了幾個音聆聽音色，「哇喔，以這大小來看，這琴真不錯。」

在他身後的Tony驕傲地看著成品，「當然，也不看看是誰做的。」

而Thor特別小心地靠近裝飾鋼琴讚美，「不愧是Stark的手藝，如此精細的工作只有你才能勝任。」

「那我呢？」Wanda在一邊笑著明知故問地向三位男士詢問。

Thor有些不解，但依然以著王族的禮儀回答，「美麗的女巫，妳自然也是不錯。」

Wanda看著Thor不解風情的樣子，瞬間覺得自己剛剛認為通透的雷神是個錯覺，「罷了罷了，這種作工我還是比不上技術顧問，」Wanda轉向此刻的主角，「那技術顧問，你要開始彈琴了嗎？我很期待呢。」

Tony裝模作樣地向觀眾鞠躬，「好的，既然是美麗的女士要求。」

叮叮噹噹的琴聲奏起，其他人都屏息聆聽，Friday默默地將休息間的接收器連接到大廈各個地方的擴音設備，此時大廈的各處都響起清脆、優美而柔和的樂曲。

在大廈Tony準備的房裡，Rhodey聽到熟悉的前奏愣了一下，像是意會什麼似的嘴角上揚著，拍拍從剛剛開始給他一堆戀愛建議的小人，開始哼唱起來。

Try to remember the kind of September,

When life was slow and oh, so mellow.

Try to remember the kind of September,

When grass was green and grain was yellow……

待Tony彈完了這首後，他和Thor就向Wanda和另一個自己感謝並告辭，在回Thor房間的路上，Tony不知道應該開口說什麼，難得地沉默。

「我們都十分愛你，這點是毋庸置疑的。」Thor懇切而低沉的聲音從上方傳來。

Tony不明所以，於是在手心的他轉向Thor，並且誇張地表示他十分疑惑，「蛤？」

Thor像是肯定他自己似的繼續說著，「你的父母、管家、你的造物、復仇者們。」

「我不是問誰愛我，拜託人人都愛我好嗎？我是說你幹嘛沒事提起這個？」Thor搞錯他那聲疑惑的重點，但卻又在某種程度上正中紅心。

有些時候Tony真的很討厭Thor可以看清很多事的簡單。

「他或許不擅言詞，但他會替你驕傲，因為你是你。」Thor露出一個對Tony來說友善到了詭異，又好看得驚艷的笑容。

Tony撇開頭叨叨絮絮著，「……你又在演莎士比亞了嗎？Thor！要知道我對那個沒有任何興趣好嗎？那些劇都太文鄒鄒，毫無理由，人生就應該活得爽快、直白啊！所以我說應該來個Stark四大喜劇，像是第一大喜劇一定是從天上掉下來的雷神[4]，就這麼決定了……」

Thor小心又喜愛地捧著掌心持續念叨的小人走進房裡。

 

* * *

 

**在Tony Stark恢復之後**

「坐好坐好，你是Tony Stark音樂會的第一位觀眾！」Tony推著Thor到一邊的椅子上，而Thor坐定之後指出顯而易見的實情，「事實並不是如此，在你還這麼一丁點時，我就是第一位，或者說至少是前兩位。」

Tony威嚇地瞪了Thor一眼，「閉嘴！Thor，沒聽過沉默是金嗎？想讓你的鎧甲變銀色的嗎？」Thor聽聞聳聳肩，示意自己會乖乖聽話。

Tony見狀滿意地拍拍手，接續道，「你一定在想為什麼我要把你找來，這是因為那台小鋼琴雖然做的很好但材料不夠好，完美的表演需要天時地利人合，你懂吧？」對於Tony期盼的眼神，Thor只能特別誠懇地搖頭。

Tony抱胸再一次地瞪著他，「就像你需要你的錘子召喚雷電，而好的琴聲需要好的鋼琴、」他指著他身旁的三角鋼琴又指向自己，「樂手……」

他朝Thor那比劃一下，「和觀眾。」

Thor懂Tony大概是想要再更完美地表演一次，於是點頭。

「很好，現在開始演奏會。」Tony回身坐到鋼琴邊，Thor看著他靈巧的手指在黑白琴鍵上穿梭，音符隨著他手的節奏跳躍出磅礴的樂章，Thor被這個曲目吸引而坐到Tony的身邊，Tony一邊快速地彈奏一邊向Thor介紹這首歌，「你知道嗎？Thor我一直覺得這首Immigrant Song[5]很適合你，雖然是有點太輕快不夠莊嚴。」指尖持續飛快地敲擊著，Tony的身體隨著音樂搖擺，幾個有力的節拍之後，Tony有些炫耀地加快了一點速度，在一段重複的旋律之後，Tony下了個結尾。

曲終，Tony笑嘻嘻地抬頭想看Thor的表情，卻倏不及防地望向一片蔚藍，如同藍天一樣純粹的眼睛，Tony忽然想起那天Thor說過Loki的惡作劇，不自覺喃喃道，「就像你的眼睛。」

「什麼？」Thor原本正在等他繼續向他導覽這首歌，聽到突如其來的發言感到困惑。

「關鍵字：Loki、惡作劇、眼睛、藍色。」Tony更仔細觀察Thor眼裡的藍，才回神過來Thor根本不明白他的意思進而解釋，「哎，你跟我說過Loki的惡作劇，記得嗎？我想他是不是想跟你接近一點所以才把自己眼睛變成像你一樣的顏色，像天空的顏色。」

Tony幽幽地地嘆了口氣，「就像……」

「就像你小時扮成隊長是因為你希望能夠達成你父親的期待、和你的父親親近，並不是如你所說的偶像崇拜。」Thor瞭然地回答道。

Tony瞪著自以為又答對問題的大個子，又一次，完全誤會他要說的話，卻又正確無誤地直指Tony內心深處的情感。

「Loki的謊言並不如他想的如此牢不可破，而你也是，Stark，我雖然到很晚才意識到這件事，但我不是愚鈍之人。」

「等等，那你為什麼那時候不跟我講？」

「你那時並未問我我認為為何Loki會如此做，而我只是告訴你Loki的回答。」Thor抿緊唇角憋著越發控制不住的笑靨。

「……我恨你，Thor。」Thor朝他投了一眼像是慈母對於小孩子任性的要求的眼神，Tony吐槽道，「說真的，太不搭嘎了，你是莊嚴肅穆的神欸，收回你那種我知道你是無理要求的眼神，這是赤裸裸的侮辱！」

Thor展開了一個過於樂天的笑容，「所以，還要繼續嗎？」

「為了報復，現在你得練會大黃蜂的飛行[6]了。」

「悉聽尊便，Stark。」

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: 瑞利散射（Rayleigh scattering），由英國物理學家John Strutt, 3rd Baron Rayleigh的名字命名，可以解釋為何天空會隨著不同時段變換色彩，詳細理論請自行搜尋。  
> [2]: 此處致敬各種被官方變成青蛙的Thor。  
> [3]: Try to Remember是美國隊長3中Maria Stark在Tony Stark的回憶中所演奏的歌曲，九月基金會的名稱應該也是由這首歌而來，但這是推論，我並沒有找到直接的證據，以及這首歌很好聽。  
> [4]: 此處致敬莎士比亞四大悲劇和四大喜劇，順便附上Stark的四大喜劇有：從天上掉下來的雷神、連秘密都藏有秘密的特工頭子、被冷藏的兩根冰棍、尋找心的鐵皮人。  
> [5]: Immigrant Song是雷神3預告片的主題曲，是Led Zeppelin在1970發行的單曲，歌詞有關北歐神話，然後這首歌也非常好聽。  
> [6]: 大黃蜂飛行（Flight of the Bumblebee），是相當知名的短曲，取自歌劇《蘇丹沙皇的故事》﹝Tale of Tsar Saltan: Suite, Opus 57﹞，旋律極快，很常作為展示技巧的曲目。


End file.
